


Playing Around

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Doing anything later?"
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'games'

"Doing anything later?" Sylvain questioned, leaning over Seteth's desk and, after a moment, meeting Seteth's gaze.

"Possibly, if certain interruptions don't linger," Seteth replied flatly. Sylvain just straightened, laughing.

"Fine, I see how it is. But I promise it'll be an interesting evening in one way or other..."

"Then I accept."

Smiling, Sylvain gave a little wave and headed for the door. Seteth was great when it came to trying out the new games the merchants brought. He didn't get impatient like Felix, or overly forceful like Dimitri, or...

Well, Sylvain had grown to prefer Seteth.

The feeling seemed mutual.


End file.
